Fear League Squad
The Fear League Squad, abbreviated to FLSQ, is a Discord server created by Chris6d on September 20, 2016. It has been regarded as one of the most epic Discord servers, and has been growing ever since its creation. It is also the main focal point of this wiki. The invite is here, so join. About The Fear League Squad is a server where users can basically do whatever they want, provided they follow the #rules. There are channels for chatting, memes, discussions, bot commands, a lottery, and more. There are several voice channels for general talking, roasting, video games, and music. An elite channel exists, but is only open to Squadinate Majors. History Founding Chris6d joined Discord in July 2016 and was in several servers, but felt it was lacking. He decided to gather some users and create his own server, the Fear League Squad, on September 20 of that year. The server went from 1 to 15 people in that day alone. Growth The server experienced growth since then, slowly expanding to 25 users. Obviously, other Discord servers have hundreds and even thousands of members, but to Chris6d, 25 was a lot, as this is what he was used to. Three roles were created: Ultimate Leader, which is what Chris6d is; Squadinate Major, which is basically moderator/admin, and Squadinate, which is standard status. Over time, Squadinates could work their way up and be promoted to Squadinate Major by Chris6d. The server's first Squadinate Majors were @DjJunkrat and @Kel, the latter of which was demoted in November 2016. FLSQ War I On December 23, 2016, the FLSQ War I occurred. This was the first and most damaging war in FLSQ history. On this day, user @Mr. Hammond was invited to the FLSQ using Tatsumaki's random call feature. Unfortunately, Mr. Hammond proved to be an enemy and sent the link to various vandals and spammers, who invaded the wiki and spammed anime pr0n (porn) in multiple channels. This day, the server was bombarded with attacks and the Squadinate Majors and Chris6d worked hard to revert the vandalism and ban all users responsible. The attackers also kept calling the FLSQ nonstop, using Tatsumaki's call feature. On December 26, Tatsumaki was removed from the server, thus eliminating possible calls. Calls were also banned from the server for 2 weeks after that. As well, all instant invites were revoked, but even after this, some attacks still occurred. By December 27, all attacks died down and by January 1, the war was over and Tatsumaki was restored. The FLSQ won successfully. April 2017 Expansion On April 29, 2017, new members started coming to the server at an expanded rate. The server all of a sudden went from 44 users to 51 users in one weekend. The server successfully passed 50 users, a milestone that was long awaited. As a result of 50 users, @salt was promoted to Squadinate Major, raising the Squadinate Major count to six. He left the server a few weeks later, resulting in the position going to @Marshadowy. Meme War I The Meme War I was a temporary war that occurred on April 29, 2017. It involved several users battling it out over who had the best memes, resulting in a barrage of memes in the #memes channel, which is good. In the end, @Windows 10 had the best memes, and won the war. After the war, @Windows 10 was declared the winner, the true Meme Master, officially taking the title from @stew, who retired his meme-ing a few months prior. A few months later, both Windows 10 and stew left the server, sadly. June 2017 Expansion Between May and June, the number of users went from 55 up to 71, then down to 66 by June. In mid-June, the server saw another expansion, and the number of users spiked to 89. On June 21, 2017, one day after the Rekt Wars began, the FLSQ hit 90 members, and by the following week, there were 93 members, which was the record amount of the users for the server, a record which lasted until May 28, 2018. However, the server rapidly declined down to 63 users and was in a hole for a while. Eventually, the server came back, and hit 100+ users (see May 2018 Expansion below). Rekt Wars The Rekt Wars began on June 20, 2017, when a user using Tatsumaki's t!daily feature was told that their credits have not been refreshed yet, and a user replied, saying they got "rekt". This started the tradition of saying "rekt" or "shrekt" to a user when they attempt to fill their daily credits (t!daily) but are denied. Any time a user fails to refresh their credits and another user replies with "rekt" or "shrekt", the war continues. For this reason, the Rekt Wars are the only war in FLSQ history to surpass 1 day, and the only war to be continuing to this day. Note that the Rekt Wars is one war, but is written as "Wars", not "War". FLSQ War II FLSQ War II occurred from May 9-13, 2018. The first battle involved user @EpicEric26, who somehow found his way into the server and began harassing and threatening other users in the server and the server itself, telling them that he will make their lives "living hell" and that he had come for "vengeance", and that if he was banned, he would burn the server to the ground. Eric was immediately kicked by @datrompboi, but returned about 30 minutes later. This happened to be the second and primary battle in the war. Eric claimed that he was there to exact revenge on @SharxShakudo, @Thewikiawriter12 and @datrompboi for an incident that occurred on Wikia, but his claims were false as he never operated a Wikia account, and Sharx never had a Wikia account. A documentary about this battle is on Chris6d's channel, so go check it out if you want. The second battle occurred on May 13, 2018, when another user, @Gregory Poopsicle joined the server and initially seemed innocent, however later revealed that he was on the server for the sole purpose of causing fear and terror, just like EpicEric26. Gregory claimed he was not EpicEric26, but an ally of his, but it is unknown if this is true. This battle was the final battle of the war, but caused the "Age of Anxiety" in which the admins of the server were overtaken in so much paranoia and suspicion from Gregory that they feared they could not trust each each other, and almost did turn on each other, but when the Age of Anxiety ended, the admins made a pact saying they must always work together as a team and trust each other no matter what. More about this can be found on the war's article. May 2018 Expansion and Meme War II Following FLSQ War II, the economic boom hit the server hard. New members started pouring in at a rapid rate, and the server went from 73 members during the war, to 104 members by May 29. On May 27, the server officially passed its previous record amount of users, which was 93. During this expansion, the server's emojis were revamped and updated, and the Meme War II began, lasting from May 27-29. Middle Period From June 2018 to September 2019, the server was mostly peaceful. In September 2018, the server reached 200 members, and in March 2019, the server reached 300 members. The Rekt Wars ended on May 2, 2019, and the server was thriving. By September 1, 2019, a few days before FLSQ War III, the server had reached 375 members. FLSQ War III On the night of September 5, 2019, Squadinate Major @Raptor trolled the server, by using NotSoBot to change the nicknames of every user in the server to poop-related nicknames, thus severely damaging the server. It took fellow Squadinate Majors @Adar and @TheGodlyMemer66 an hour to clean up, but Raptor was not banned. The next day, Raptor was demoted, but somehow kept getting his admin role back randomly, and was interrogated but revealed nothing. Two nights later, on the morning of September 8, Raptor vandalized the server again, this time to a much larger extent. He created over 100 spam roles, over 50 blank channels named "poop", changed the server's icon, name and region, changed everyone's nickname again, and banned random users. This was by far the most destructive act in FLSQ history, and Raptor was banned shortly after, but not before the damage could be done. Following Raptor's ban, chaos broke out in the server, with many users turning on each other, most notably Timmy, Adar, Khyzer, Thewikiawriter12, Mr. Sharx, and datrompboi. However, the conflict ended a few hours later, and the server returned to normal. Channels The Fear League Squad has nine text channels (one is an admin-only log channel) and five voice channels. Text Channels *#rules *#general *#memes *#ytp *#randomness *#greatia *#discussion *#bot_commands *#lottery *#user_log Voice channels In June 2017, digits were added before the names of the voice channels to represent radio frequencies, as a radio station in the United States would. *92.5 General *104.8 Elite Discussion *101.3 Roasting *96.7 Video Games *98.6 Music Roles Every member of the FLSQ has a role, that is, a rank. The ranks are: Squadinate, Squadinate Major, Meme Master, Sped Bots, and Ultimate Leader. Click on a rank below to find out more about it, as well as users with that rank. Ultimate Leader.png|link=Ultimate Leader Squadinates.png|link=http://flsq.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Squadinates Squadinate Majors.png|link=http://flsq.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Squadinate_Majors Meme_Masters.png|link=http://flsq.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Meme_Masters Sped Bots.png|link=http://flsq.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Bots See Also *Chris6d *Discord *Squadinate Category:Fear League Squad Category:Real Life